fanfic sherlock holmes
by julypon-ya
Summary: Sherlock el gran detective e genio decide darse unas vacaciones junto a su querido amigo Watson, pero toda la apacible situación es interrumpida por un asesinato, Sherlock compara al criminal con su mayor enemigo James Moriarty y se embarcara en muyas situaciones peligrosas que pondrán en riesgo su vida y al descubierto los sentimientos de Watson


Escucho los pasos detrás de sí, abrió con lentitud sus ojos encontrándose con el bello paisaje que estaba frente sus ojos, el día estaba nublado, y un viento helado corría de vez en cuando, y aunque las nubes tapaban el cielo, se podía ver que la primavera estaba por llegar, los árboles, recién crecidos se mecían con el viento y el pasto salía con los primeros brotes de flores. Sherlock sintió el peso de su pipa en sus labios, su boca estaba impregnada con aquel mal sabor.

Estaba seguro de que la persona que iba hacia él era su amigo Watson, pero algo le incomodo, como si oliera en el aire el sufrimiento de su amigo y se quito con rapidez la gorra que llevaba de cuadros marrones.

Su amigo dio un sonoro suspiro, mientras Sherlock se incorporaba del pasto, el paisaje era en verdad hermoso, el pasto era de un verde brillante, algunas flores crecían radiantes, llena de colores, pero Watson pensó secretamente para sí que era más hermoso el cabello de su amigo, y su nariz, fina y aguileña, daba al conjunto de sus facciones un aire de viveza y de resolución. Era alto y tenía la mirada penetrante y aguda.

No era de extrañar que mucho antes de que llegara, Holmes ya sabía que algo iba bastante mal, por su expresión, parecía melancólico e triste.

-que te sucede querido amigo?-. Pregunto observándole de reojos para poder deducir lo que le sucedía.

-nada...nada-. Repitió sintiéndose algo extraño al desviar la mirada como un niño, la admiración que le tenía era algo que no podía evitar, pero desde hace un tiempo se sentía diferente hacia el hombre en frente de el.

Una joven venia corriendo horrorizada, tan pálida e escuálida como el vestido blanco que llevaba.

Llevaba una extraña cinta roja en su muñeca, que definitivamente no paso desapercibida por el gran detective Sherlock Holmes.

La chica se acerco a ambos y una mueca se formo en sus labios.

-buenas tardes-. Dijo Holmes, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-lamento venir de pronto, pero de verdad lo necesito Míster Sherlock-. dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-sí, claro, que sucede?-. La chica miro espantada a su alrededor buscando algo, lo cual provoco que a Sherlock le diera un mal presentimiento.

Watson la tomo de los hombros y descubrió lo helada que estaba, todo su cuerpo sudaba frió a pesar de que era verano y el clima estaba agradable.

-será mejor que entremos primero a la casa, parece que tiene frió amablemente, sonriendo dulcemente, lo cual sorprendió un poco al detective.

Holmes, Watson y aquella joven de hermosos ojos se dirigieron a la casa, Watson con torpeza saco la llaves de la casa en la cual se estaban quedando temporalmente, ya que, un amigo al cual había ayudado Sherlock le ofreció hospedaje por las vacaciones, pero a Holmes siempre se le caían las dichosas llaves, porque solía dejar todas las cosas en un solo bolsillos y cuando sacaba una cosa todo lo demás al interior se caía, al final se las termino pasando a John. Watson abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras esta chirriaba estridente, gracias a los años de aquella casa, entro dejando pasar a la mujer y a Sherlock.

Al entrar la joven se abalanzo sobre el doctor, pero como siempre Sherlock se adelanto quitando de las manos delgadas de la mujer aquel aparato filoso que había guardado bajo la cinta roja.

La mujer cayendo de rodillas al piso comenzó a llorar desesperada, colocando sus dos manos sobre su cara, ahogando un sollozo desgarrador.

-si no me equivoco-. Carraspeo un poco Sherlock- usted debe ser Erika Hotson-. La mujer levantando la mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de mencionar el detective.

-no, no se equivoca señ la chica con una voz aguda-pero como lo supo?-. Pregunto.

-pues a juzgar de su apariencia, usted debe tener unos 30 años-. Dijo ladino Sherlock, sonriendo.

-no sé qué tiene que ver mi edad...-.

-todo tiene que ver!-. Dijo apresurado a la mujer y siguió con su explicación- pues...también lo supe por el cuchillo, que note al verla, es un cuchillo bastante filoso, pero también delgado y fino, este tipo de cuchillo solo lo ocuparía un cirujano, y el único cirujano que vive cerca es el señor Barinson Hotson, por lo que me dijo mi amigo -. Recordó - quien seguramente es su el detective sonriendo victorioso.

-usted tiene toda la razón, es tan sorprendente como me han dicho, por eso necesito su

-pues gracias por su halagador comentario y la ayudare si puedo, pero lo que no logro saber es porque ataco a mi amigo de aquella manera tan mientras guardaba el cuchillo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-esto se debe a que alguien me ha mujer sonrió triste- lo lamento señor Watson, me he visto obligada a atacarlo-. Al terminar la frase la mujer cayó frente a Holmes y Watson.

Sherlock se acerco a aquella mujer, reviso el pulso de la joven descubriendo que había muerto.

-e...esta muerta..-. Dijo el doctor- a juzgar por su muerte repentina diría que ha sido Watson con astucia mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo junto a su amigo.

-puede que tenga razón, mí estimado amigo-. Watson reprimió un lamento por aquellas palabras que tanto usaba en el, dando se cuenta de que eso es lo que era solo su amigo, suspiro agachándose junto al cuerpo tocando un poco los labios secos de la mujer para ver algún liquido inusual .-pero es demasiado Sherlock sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

-porque lo dice?-. Miro el cuerpo de nuevo para poder ver si había otro tipo de pista que él no había visto.

-ella dijo que la obligaron a atacarlo, eso quiere decir que esa persona quizás la haya envenenado y le haya dado cierto tiempo para que hiciera lo que él quería, y luego le diera el antídoto-. Se acerco mas a la mujer que yacía en el suelo oliéndole.- quizás un veneno no tan letal para matarla en ese instante, pero si lo suficiente fuerte para matarla luego de un par de horas-.

Sherlock analizo aquella respuesta tan inteligente, sonrió complacido, provocando un pequeño temblor al cuerpo en John, pero sabía que debía concentrarse en aquel cuerpo, no en la sonrisa de su amigo, que era malditamente y jodidamente hermosa.

-muy bien, mi querido Watson-. Se dispuso a pararse cuando desde afuera se escucho un automóvil a toda velocidad, Holmes supo de inmediato que estaba relacionado con su nuevo caso, en menos de un minuto la puerta fue casi azotada por un hombre grande por su porte parecía digno de un hombre adinerado y supo por los cortes en su muñeca e manos, que era el esposo de aquella dama que yacía en el suelo.

Se acerco a ellos colérico, al menos hasta que noto a su esposa en el suelo muerta, cuando se fijo en ella palideció por completo.

-Erika!-. Grito corriendo hasta ella, para luego mirar a Watson que permanecía de rodillas -tu! apunto con sus dedos largos, luego se abalanzo hacia el colocando sus manos sobre el cuello de John, pero fue detenido por Sherlock, quien solo con su mano derecha lo detuvo de inmediato.

-óigame!, mi amigo no ha hecho nada!-. Le grito sosegando al cirujano, quien respiraba con dificultad -su esposa llego pidiéndome ayuda-. Dijo directamente y efímero, al hombre que permanecía pasmado.

-yo...ella...vi su dirección en un papel, yo...pensé que me era desleal-. Sollozante respiraba irregular, Holmes supo de inmediato que aquel hombre iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

-cálmese por favor-. Situó su mano en la espalda de aquel hombre, mientras Watson se paraba en dirección a la cocina donde preparo te para el hombre.

-porque no se sienta con nosotros-. Sonrió con amargura, mientras el hombre se paraba con dificultad, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, hasta que Watson le entrego la taza con él te caliente al pobre hombre.

Conversaron por un buen rato, mientras Sir Arthur, el dueño de la casa donde se hospedaban, iba a avisarle al doctor del pueblo sobre la muerte de la mujer de Barinson, quien solo podía sentir un fuerte dolor por la muerte de su amada.

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron, el señor Barinson por fin se fue afligido a su hogar, junto a él el doctor y Sir Arthur quien al parecer era un buen amigo de el señor Barinson.

Sherlock se paseaba de aquí a allá, con su pipa entre los labios, intentaba no fumar gracias a una promesa que le había hecho a su compañero y amigo Watson, quien no toleraba el asqueroso olor de aquel objeto, siempre se preocupaba de las adicciones que tenia, hubo una temporada en la que consumía cocaína y opio, pero lo dejo por su amigo. en ese momento en cambio sentía la necesidad de despejar su mente para poder encontrar alguna pista de la persona que había matado a la melancólica Erika.

-Watson si no es inconveniente me gustaría que fuera a dar un paseo por los alrededores-. Menciono con ansiedad al hombre cándido en frente de el, que lo miraba con angustia en sus ojos, aun así no pudo evitar asentir positivo al pedido de aquel hombre que le sacaba suspiros.

Volvió al anochecer, encontrándose con Holmes en un sillón con la habitación llena de humo, al sentir aquel terrible olor llenar su narices rápidamente abrió las ventanas de la habitación.

-haz estado todo el día encerrado con esta repulsiva peste?-. Pregunto con reproche y preocupación en su voz, mientras Watson le quitaba la pipa que tenía el gran detective sobre los labios, la dejo sobre la mesita que había en medio de la habitación.

-te equivoca-. expreso con superioridad sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes, parecía más joven con aquella expresión en su cara, pensó el doctor sentándose en la cama del detective -e estado investigando un poco, sabía usted que tenía un amante?-. Pregunto satisfecho por la cara de asombro que mostraba el hombre.

-vaya...pobre señor Barinson, al parecer sus sospechas en su esposa eran fundadas-. Dijo Watson mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla pensativo, el detective asintió.

-y...también debo mencionar que él fue quien cometió el asesinato-. Esta vez Watson no pudo evitar levantar su mirada directamente a los ojos de Holmes sorprendido, al hacer ese acto sus ojos se encontraron, rápidamente bajo sus ojos a su regazo.

-usted es asombroso-. Soltó sin más, mientras el otro se reía bruscamente.

-ya debería saberlo- carraspeo un poco - se llama Antonie Adler- siguió -el es un hombre...interesante, es diabólico, con una sed de sangre insaciable, me recuerda a Jame Moriarty-. Dijo inclinándose en el sillón y Watson se escandalizo al escuchar aquel nombre de la boca de e gran detective, James Moriarty era el enemigo más peligroso que ha tenido Holmes," el es más peligroso por sus extraordinarios poderes mentales" decía su amigo, una vez casi había logrado exterminar a Sherlock, lo que preocupaba a Watson.

En aquel momento una piedra cayó en la sala en ella estaba envuelta en un papel amarillento, Sherlock reacciono de inmediato tomando aquella piedra entre sus manos y sacando el papel envuelto en un elástico.

-léalo- pidió Watson parándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado antes, pero fue detenido por Sherlock que lo miro horrorizado -pasa algo?-. Pregunto acercándose a él.

-retírese-. Pidió bruscamente, a Watson no le quedo otra opción que salir de la habitación preocupado por la expresión sombría que había puesto.

Se fue a la habitación asignada al, la preocupación se fue de inmediato gracias al cansancio, cuando se acostó en la cama.

Sintió una extraño sonido en el patio trasero, se paro con rapidez de la cama saliendo por la puerta de la habitación y luego por la puerta principal, llego a aquel árbol en donde había estado durmiendo por la tarde Sherlock, encontró a aquel hombre al que apreciaba con su vida, con expresión horrorizada, sudaba como nunca antes lo había visto, era de noche pero los focos de luz de la calle inundaba todo el vecindario, por lo tanto se veía claramente la escena.

miro al costado de Holmes viendo como la sangre emanaba de él, luego miro el frente al hombre de negro que sonreía con una pistola en la mano izquierda que apuntaba a él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento las sirenas de la policía sonaban estridentes, llegaron con velocidad al lugar donde estaban ellos.

Watson reacciono y corrió al lado del hombre que yacía en el suelo apretando la herida en su costilla, se sentó a su lado sollozante.

-debí haberlo advertido- dijo con voz ronca el gran detective.

-no diga eso...- Watson se limpio las lagrimas de la cara -usted es sorprendente, siempre logra saberlo todo, no importa que-. Sonrió amargamente

-quizás tenga razón, pero...eso también puede ser contraproducente, lo sé Watson-. dijo serio.

-saber qué?-. Pregunto John con voz entrecortada.

-sus...sentimientos hacia mi-. A Watson casi se le cae el alma a los pies, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?, antes de que la pregunta se formulara en sus labios los dedos de Sherlock acariciaba con dulzura su cara.

acerco con brusquedad la cara de Watson hacia si estampando sus labios con los del otro, John no le daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban y sus labios sentían, se sentía suave y dulce, aunque también algo agrio por el sabor de el tabaco, su aliento era cálido. No se había sentido así nunca, ni siquiera cuando besaba a Constance su primera esposa, ni con Mary.

Luego de eso la ambulancia llego y por suerte Sherlock pudo recuperarse con éxito y ambos pudieron volver a londres al 221B de baker street, el viaje fue corto, pero para Watson fue el viaje más encantador de todos.

(...)

n/a: este es mi primer fic n.n amo a esta pareja y me gustaría saber su opinión jeje


End file.
